Доктор Хувз/Галерея/Сезоны 6-7
Шестой сезон Знаки отличия Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Tender Taps pointing to the audience S6E4.png Apple Bloom's carefree tap-dancing S6E4.png Apple Bloom dances over the edge of the stage S6E4.png Apple Bloom falls over the stage S6E4.png Tender Taps thrilled he got his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps dancing with joy S6E4.png Tender Taps spinning around on stage S6E4.png Tender Taps very happy S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight --what if Trixie really was using me-- S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Trixie goes flying over the crowd S6E6.png Новичок Дэш Main ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly past the crowd S6E7.png Main ponies windswept by the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Fluttershy --done getting their snacks-- S6E7.png Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom in awe S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies watching Spitfire and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Crowd of ponies in shock S6E7.png Ponies watching Rainbow Dash in fear S6E7.png Pinkie Pie and Spike look to the sky S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png День очага Canterlot many moons ago S6E8.png Snowfall sees Snowdash zip through the street S6E8.png Snowfall and Spirit enter the village S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Snowfall camera close-up S6E8.png Dr. Hooves holding up a large tray of sweets S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents --will astound you-- S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents jumping off-screen S6E8.png Ponies dancing in the Canterlot square S6E8.png Snowfall Frost looking in Snowdash's window S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png Pinkie's Present big confetti finish S6E8.png Snowdash --working to make Equestria a better place-- S06E08.png Ponies booing S06E08.png A gather of ponies about to sing S06E08.png Snowfall --I was wrong earlier-- S06E08.png Snowfall hands out gifts S06E08.png Snowfall takes and eggnog and drinks it S06E08.png Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Zombie Dr. Hooves, Cheerilee, and Octavia Melody S6E15.png All of Ponyville turned into cookie zombies S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png Бакбольный сезон Ponyville vs. Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Pinkie Pie scores a point on Appleloosa S6E18.png Ponyville beats Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby helping Dr. Hooves with his cart S6E19.png Gabby sees the Crusaders approaching S6E19.png Gabby --I just stopped to help this pony-- S6E19.png Gabby pushes Dr. Hooves' cart out of the mud S6E19.png Dr. Hooves frees his cart from the mud S6E19.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Discord you should have a grand master plan S7E1.png Discord holding Twilight Sparkle's wings S7E1.png Applejack and Rarity talking to changelings S7E1.png Twilight nervous "of course you are" S7E1.png Twilight very nervous "I do have a plan" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle picks up a cup of punch S7E1.png Twilight nervously sipping some punch S7E1.png Буря эмоций Ponies admiring art in the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Вечный жеребёнок Distance view of Ponyville and mountainside S7E6.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot dive out of the sky S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Честная Эппл Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png The Couture du Future Fashion Contest begins S7E9.png Lily Lace's fashion model on the runway S7E9.png Inky Rose's fashion model on the runway S7E9.png Королевская проблема Dr. Hooves and Flim and Flam's dream bubbles float near Celestia S7E10.png Обратная сторона славы Big Mac carrying Sweet Apple Admirers' bags S7E14.png Sweet Apple Admirers around the farm S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Spike startles Steam Roller into jumping into a hole S7E15.png Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png Борьба теней. Часть 2 Distance view of Stygian's village S7E26.png |index}} Категория:Галереи персонажей